Secret Identities
by bloodydisaster
Summary: It was because of that stupid speedster Jinx had up ended like this; staring down at a book with horror. When did he become so sneaky? Oneshot


**A/N: My first fanfic got all these lovely reviews. And I had to spend a whole week without Internet. So I decided to push my luck and write another one.**

**There' ll be more pointless blabbering from me at the bottom. Now read.**

Jinx stared down at the page in disbelief.

_Property of Wally West._

"That...that jerk" she whispered, still too shocked to have any real power behind the words. She couldn't believe he had done this to her.

With the Titans, secret identities was a touchy subject. There was a kind if silent agreement not to talk about it. Even the original Titans avoided it among each other.

Alright, that wasn't completely true. The five of them knew each others real names. But that was to be expected. They weren't just a team of superheroes, after all, they were a family. And when you live together for that long with people you trust, stuff slip out.

In spite of that, had none of them ever seen Robin without his mask.

Jinx was sure about this. She had even asked Starfire, who seemed like the one most likely to know. The one time he'd been forced to take it off, a pair of sunglasses had replaced it.

Kid Flash knew him without the mask, odd enough. Him and Robin apparently went a while back. Something about shared sidekick-ness or whatever he had called it...Which meant that Kid Flash had seen parts of Robin Starfire never had. Jinx would have to remember that next time she needed a taunt.

Anyway...when it came to secret identities, the Titans could be placed in three groups.

The first group, was the people who'd never had one. Like Raven. Raven was just that; Raven. And she had always been Raven. No secrets in that name. This group didn't talk about secret identities, cause there weren't anything to talk about.

The second group was people like Beast Boy or Cyborg. They had once had another name, but had changed so much that it didn't fit them anymore. This was probably the saddest group, cause they had lost almost everything and couldn't go back again. Not even for a little while. That was why this group usually didn't talk about they're old names. It was just too damn depressing.

The last group was the ones with secret identities. The ones who had a life beside crime fighting, maybe they were lucky enough to have a family. They didn't talk about secret identities, because it would ruin the whole point if they blabbered about it to everybody.

Not that they didn't trust the other Titans. You couldn't survive very long in this business, if you didn't trust your team. But there where twenty-something Titans at the moment, and you couldn't have that many people knowing something without it getting out. They had learned that much from the Brotherhood of Evil-incident.

This group had people to protect, not just the usual civilians, but family and friends. It was just common sense to keep your secrets secret. Belonging in that last group was heroes like Robin...or Kid Flash.

It was because of that stupid speedster Jinx had up ended like this; staring down at a book with horror.

He had left early in the morning, saying that it would probably take all day, never really explaining what he needed to "take care off".

With the vague excuse, and the fact that he could run to France and back in a matter of seconds, it was pretty obvious that he would be spending the day taking care of his other life.

Nothing major about that. They were more than enough Titans to cover for him. And since they all had this silent agreement going on, the day went on as always.

The fact that Jinx became seriously bored, had nothing to do with Kid Flash being gone. She didn't need him to keep herself entertained. She just hadn't felt like sparring with any of the Titans. Or drawing. Or watching TV. Or going shopping....Or any of the things she usually did...It wasn't like she missed him or anything! She could take care of herself.

So she had found the book the idiot had recommended. He had read it in school(probably a regular school, one without brainwashing) and liked it enough to buy for himself. Jinx had decided to give it a chance. You had to respect a book that could get to Kid Flash with his short attention span.

She never got a chance to read it.

Cause there, on the inside of the cover, stood the four offending words.

_Property of Wally West._

Wally West....That was his name.

Know she knew. She knew his name.

The things she had learned as a villain suddenly came back to her with vivid colors. All the things you could do to a hero with his name, flashing through her mind. She involuntarily cringed at the pictures.

She couldn't let that happen.

She would have to do something about the book. If anybody ever found out...

Wait a minute.

This was _his_ name. _His_ secret. _His_ to worry about.

And now he had forced it on her! _Forced_ this secret on her. _His _secret, that _she_ would have to take to her grave. That _she _would have to protect now!

That jerk! That idiot! That clown! That ignorant wanker!

"Er...Jinx?"

Her head snapped up, and she focused her glare on the _ass_ of a hero, who all this anger rightfully belonged to. If eyes could kill, there would have been a burning crater in the floor.

"So...I guess I won't be getting a welcome back hug?" Kid Flash asked, fidgeting slightly under her death-glare.

Jinx narrowed her eyes. She could see it in his eyes...and there was something with his smile.

He knew.

He knew she knew.

He had planned this!

The book's cover cracked and slowly slid out of her hands, while all the pages turned to dust. Her powers had acted on their own, without her allowing them to flow through her fingers. But for once she didn't mind the lack of control at all. Getting rid of the evidence was properly a good idea.

"Wow...what did my book do to offend you?"

Jinx had to be impressed by how good he was at acting. There had to be an internal war going on, for him to hide a smirk right then. when did he become so sneaky? And so...so mean?

"The hero keep doing _stupid_ things!" she hissed.

And now he knew she knew he knew, that she knew.

But that was fine. As long as she pretended not to know, that he knew she knew, she didn't have to talk about it.

"You didn't have to completely dematerialize the book for that." oh, he was clearly enjoying this way too much.

"Then you shouldn't have given it to me!" she snarled while jumping to her feet, hexes crackling around her fingers. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? I'm bad luck! This is what happens!"

Kid Flash seemed surprised by her sudden outburst of anger. Jinx was too, to be honest. And that was enough to make her relax from the fighting stance she'd automatically taken.

It only took a moment for his surprised expression, to change to something else. "Jinx..." he said gently, in a way she could only describe as comforting.

Oh...He apparently knew what the overreacting was about. Well, at least one of them did. Cause she was completely lost.

...And know she felt like crying. This made no sense! First the anger explosion and now she was a crybaby. Great. Just great.

With the mood swings, her powers was starting to build up some serious tension, and it was harder than normal to keep them from going of.

"Jinx..." Kid Flash repeated. She couldn't help but notice the way his voice wrapped around her name, it made her shiver involuntarily....What was that about?

He took a small step in her direction and lifted his hand a bit, like he was about to reach out for her. Her fingers wouldn't stop crackling with magic, and he chose _this_ momentto step closer?

He was too trusting, that was his problem. Right now, he hadn't considered for one second that her powers could hurt him.

"Oh, shut up." she said and walked around him, pretending she wasn't fighting to keep the hexes locked in.

He had _always_ trusted her too much, even when she hadn't been a good guy. When the Brotherhood of Evil had frozen all his friends, he had went looking for her. Or when Madame Rouge came for him...Jinx shuddered at the memory. And just a little earlier w...Wait. she had almost forgotten about his stupid book stunt.

"You're an idiot!"

Reminding herself that she was still angry about the secret identity, she slammed the door behind her. It had the lovely bonus effect of keeping his worried gaze away from her.

Jinx took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was easier to concentrate on her powers when he wasn't there to distract her. It took her a couple of minutes, before the magical tension had faded completely from her hands. She sighed relieved. She couldn't have her powers getting out of control like that. If it happened again she would have to start meditating like Raven or something.

She almost groaned in frustration, when a familiar breeze of air hit her.

"Are the ceiling going to collapse and kill us all, or are you feeling better?"

That wasn't funny. She was pretty sure she could do that.

She opened her eyes and glared at Kid Flash...Or, it had been her plan to glare at him. But instead, she ended up staring surprised at the rose he was offering her. All anger completely forgotten.

"I thought you had gotten over the flower thing." she said, while trying to take the rose without looking too eager. It had been over a week since he last gave her one. That was a long time for him.

"I just decided, that I would only use them when I really screwed up or wanted something." he smiled mischievously. "so about that welcome back hug..."

Jinx had been right earlier. The hero kept doing stupid things.

She sighed annoyed and started looking for the nearest blunt object to hit him with, preferably something heavy.

**A/N: originally this was just going to be Kid Flash telling Jinx his name, without actually telling her. And then Jinx was supposed to get mad at him and yell a bit. Nice and simple. Then something went wrong, and it ended up more complicated than planned. So I had to rewrite the ending three times.**

**And another thing, that have nothing to do with this story whatsoever. I always thought that Batman was my favorite member of the Justice League, because...well, he's Batman. But the other day I was watching an episode, called "Flash and substance" I think it was. I loved it and now the Flash is officially my new favorite, simply because of the way he handles the Trickster. Anybody seen that episode?...Alright, you don't really care about this stuff....I'll just crawl back into my hole now.**


End file.
